Once Again
by Inuys-hispanicgirl
Summary: COMPLETE: Kagome and Inuyasha can't be together. Kagome, born with a silver spoon in her mouth, & Inuyasha struggling to get by. Love is unpredictable. InuyXKag
1. Chapter 1

Sum.-How love seems to prevail at times when it seems like it wouldn't. Kagome's family is rich, Inuyasha's family is simple, there love is wrong in the eyes of riches. Tragedies happen and love has to conquer all. I got this off a show my mom was watching. I went along the lines of changing it majority so yeah but it follows the plot, mostly. So I decided to write about it. A girl falls in love with one her parents don't approve of. Kagome is wealthy, Inuyasha is poor. Love is just unexpected sometimes.

**side note: i don't know if a what it was i was thinking about of Inuyasha's scooter. But its kinda like a motorcycle but less classy. so yeah.**

* * *

Fanfic

Inuy/kag

TO SEE YOU AGAIN

Chap. 1: PARENTS

* * *

"4:00 o'clock….he's still not here…" The raven haired girl tapped her foot impatiently, as she raveled her dark hair around her index finger. Her eyes glancing from the clock on the living room wall, to the door. "4:15" she sighed again. Reminding her self was both calming and nerve racking.

DING-DONG

The girl quickly jumped from her seat, knocking the chair she was in to the ground. She put the tipped chair back and raced to the door with out a second thought. She placed her hand on the door knob but stopped to straighten out her pants and then her shirt. She took a deep breathe and opened the door.

Outside her door stood a guy, a little bit taller than her with amber eyes and long silver hair that fell mid-back. She smiled at him as she stood by the door holding it back. He smiled back at her showing one of his many fangs.

"Here's your pizza…" he said with a handsome smile.

She nodded, "Thanks, umm…" she grabbed the pizza but she didn't move.

She gulped before saying anything, " Would you like to come in?"

The silver haired hanyou blushed and nodded, there had been something on his mind about her. As he entered the spacious living room he removed his hat as a sign of respect. Which is surprisingly good of him to do.

She placed the pizza box on the kitchen table while he sat down on the couch in the living room. The raven haired girl sat down next to him.

"So, uh…Inuyasha….How much would the pizza be?" she asked as she reached in her purse.

Inuyasha shook his head, "No, Kagome, its fine…its on me." He grabbed her hands.

Kagome blushed, "Thank you." she whispered and she smiled at him. This time Inuyasha blushed.

There was an uneasy silence between them. Kagome twiddled with her fingers as Inuyasha played with his pizza boy cap.

"Come on! Talk to her! Break the ice you!" Inuyasha thought to himself, "Are you a man or a mouse?"

Inuyasha finally spoke up. "Umm, Kagome?"

Kagome turned anxiously and looked into Inuyasha's eyes. She couldn't pull herself away from them, his amber eyes were memorizing to her.

"I…wanted to ask you….something…" Kagome nodded as she waited for him to go on. So he continued, "will…Kagome…will…you be…m-my girlfri-" Inuyasha was cut off by Kagome's lips as she placed them on his. At first Inuyasha was surprised, but then returned her kiss with just as much passion.

Kagome pulled back and blushed, "I hope…that wasn't…too sudden." she whispered a bit meekly at what she had done.

Inuyasha smirked as he stood up. "Hey, now that were together, how about a ride on my scooter?" he asked. Kagome pretended to think about it. He laughed at the look on her face and she scolded him for it but she jumped up as well and nodded a yes as she gave him another quick kiss. Inuyasha picked Kagome up, "Well, let's get going!" he yelled as he carried her outside.

Kagome laughed as he did, "Wait! The pizza!" she joked.

Inuyasha lead her carefully down the stone steps and to his scooter. Kagome gasped as she saw the sliver with red paint on the scooter, "Wow Inuyasha!" she walked around the bike, "This scooter is awesome!" she smiled. Inuyasha got on and she hopped on behind him, Inuyasha leaned forward as he was looking for something. Kagome tilted her head in confusion as he make a ruckus in front of her. He turned half way to her and gave her something,

"Here." Inuyasha handed the helmet to Kagome.

Kagome grabbed the silver helmet from him, "A helmet?" she asked.

Inuyasha nodded as he turned on the scooter, "What about you?" she asked worried.

Inuyasha shook his head, "I'll be okay. I'd rather die then you, Kagome." Kagome smiled as she put the helmet on her head. She wrapped her arms around his waist pulling him to her.

"Inuyasha…I'd die for you too…" she thought as he drove off.

"Inuyasha!" called Kagome over the loud noise of the scooter. Inuyasha's dog ears perked up as he heard her.

"Yeah?" he called as he leaned back a little.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

Inuyasha smirked, "You'll see…" he responded.

Inuyasha pulled up by a small house in downtown Tokyo. Inuyasha got off and looked back at Kagome. "Where here." he said with a smile. Kagome pulled off the helmet as her raven hair fell to place. He helped her off and she kept on looking at the house with amusement.

"Where is this?" she asked as she pointed to the house. Inuyasha smirked, "Come on!" he urged as he walked up to the house. Kagome followed by as she laced her hand in his. He gave her hand a squeeze of excitement as she returned it with a smile. Inuyasha opened the door and walked in, "Mother?" he called. "Mom I've brought a guest!" he yelled as he entered the house, Kagome close behind. A women about the same size as Kagome came out. She had long black hair that was pulled into a loose ponytail. She wore a house kimono and she had chocolate brown eyes much like Kagome's. She wore eye shadow that accented her brown eyes and she looked very young. She came up to Inuyasha and hugged him.

"My boy." she said as she ran her fingers through his sliver locks.

Inuyasha pulled away and blushed, "Mom…" he turned to Kagome, "This is Kagome…" he said. Kagome stepped up to his mother. She walked up to her and hugged her too.

"So this is the famous Kagome?" she examined her, "Oh Inuyasha! She's much prettier in person!" she chuckled. Kagome blushed as she bowed, "Glad to meet you!" she smiled at her. Inuyasha's mother ushered them into the living room which was mostly the whole house. She brought them milk and some snacks.

"I'm very happy to hear that Inuyasha. It makes this old women happy to see that her boy is happy." she smiled at him and Kagome couldn't help but smile some more. She took another look around the house from where she was seated. There was only three other door ways, obviously one had to be a bathroom. The two others must be bed rooms, one of Inuyasha's and the other his mother. Kagome took a sip of her milk before she spoke.

"You have a lovely house Mrs. Takahashi." she smiled at her.

Inuyasha's mother laughed, "Thank you dear. I know it might not be as big as yours but it's enough for me and Inuyasha."

Kagome shook her head, "No. I wish I lived in a house like this. It's very cozy, much like a home should really be."

Inuyasha smiled to himself as he saw his mother and Kagome get along. "I never thought I would one day find this kind of girl. I thought Kikyo had been the one for me…but…she ended up betraying me. But then again…" Inuyasha watched as Kagome laughed with his mother, "Kagome's the first girl I ever introduced to mother." he smiled again.

"I'm glad you two are getting along." said Inuyasha with a smirk. He wrapped his arm around Kagome's shoulder drawing her closer. She blushed but leaned against him with ease. Inuyasha's mother chuckled again, "Well, Kagome is a very sweet girl, Inuyasha." she smiled and stood up, "Well. I don't want to be a burden to you two." She grabbed the empty cups and put them in the sink. Inuyasha and Kagome followed her and she walked them to the door. "Your no burden Ms. Takahashi." said Kagome with a smile. Inuyasha's mother smiled as she gave them both a hug. "Thank you dear." she whispered. Inuyasha waved at his mother before leaving.

" You two…defiantly remind me of your father and me, Inuyasha." she said as they were leaving.

Inuyasha turned, "Thanks mom." he said. Kagome walked over to the scooter Inuyasha behind her. He gave her a peck on the cheek.

"You're a sweet heart, you know that?" he said with a smirk. Kagome laughed as she got on the scooter. She held onto Inuyasha as he drove off. Kagome looked at her gold watch on her right hand.

"6:00!" she said, "I'd better hurry or my parents will kill me!" Inuyasha nodded and twisted the handle making the scooter go faster.

Kagome got off the scooter as it pulled up to her house. She pulled the helmet off and handed it to Inuyasha. She stood there smiling for a while as he smirked at her. Inuyasha got off and put the kickstand down. He looked down at Kagome.

"Thanks for trusting me." he said as he pressed his forehead to hers.

Kagome smiled, "I will always trust you, Inuyasha." she said. Inuyasha tipped her head up and swept her in a long kiss. When they pulled apart Kagome began to blush, she walked backwards still looking at Inuyasha. "Bye." she said with a small wave. Inuyasha walked back to his scooter and got on. He watched as she turned and ran into her house. As soon as she was out of his sight he left. Kagome shut the door behind her and she sighed as she leaned against the door. She touched her lips with her fingers and smiled. "Inuyasha." she thought.

* * *

Kagome walked in and was greeted by one of the many maids that worked at her house. She was old for her age but very reliable in the house of Higurashi. She was wise and a good worker, she was much like the grandmother Kagome has always wanted but never had.

"Kaede!" Kagome smiled at her. Kaede rushed over to Kagome and hugged her dearly. Kagome laughed a little and looked at her. "Is everything okay?" she asked.

Kaede returned her smile but then switched to seriousness. "Your family was getting worried, Kagome dear. They thought you were kidnapped or something! You didn't call like usual and it was getting dark."

Kagome frowned as well, "Its only 6 o clock. I was out with a friend." she smiled weary at what her parents might say. Kaede smiled again, "A friend? Is that all…?" she asked. Kagome smiled, "Okay. More than a friend. But I'll explain later Kaede." Kaede nodded and walked off.

Kagome walked into the living room to be faced with her family. Her father, mother, and younger brother looked up at her as she entered. Kagome's mothers face sighed as she saw her come in while her father's tensioned. Kagome took her seat but didn't make eye contact with any of them.

"Hi…" she said nervously. Her father was the first to speak.

"Where were you?" he asked.

Kagome fidgeted with her fingers again, "I was out with a friend. Is that so bad?" she asked.

Her father held his forehead, "We were worried about you Kagome dear." said her mother.

Kagome sighed, "I'm alright! I was out with a very reliable friend!"

"And this _friend_ is going to save you when you get kidnapped?" he sneered.

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows, "Yes! He would! He would never let anything happen to me!" she found her self raising her voice more and more.

Her father stood up, "_Him?" _he asked bewildered.

Kagome gulped, "Yes, father. He's my boyfriend!" she said with pride.

Sota walked over to the pizza that was on the table, "Hey sis. Can some pizza?" he asked.

Her father looked over at Sota and back at Kagome. "Don't tell me…this 'guy' your seeing is a pizza delivery boy?" he laughed.

Kagome clutched her fists, "And what if he is?" she said back.

Her father looked at her and walked over to the pizza. He opened it and found the pizza whole."This is your fifth pizza this week."

Kagome shrugged, "I was hungry." she stated.

"You only ate three out of the five pizzas you ordered." said sota. "That's not like you." Kagome shot him a glare.

"I will not have 'him' slandering the family name!" he yelled. "I will not have this disgrace upon us just because you 'feel' something for this guy!" he mocked.

Kagome gasped "He will NOT do such a thing!" she cried back, "H-He's great! And loving, caring and sweet! He would never-"

"He's a PEASENT!" he yelled over her voice.

Kagome recoiled back her eyes showing the many pains she was feeling, "I LOVE HIM!" she shouted.

Her father remained silent while Kagome's mother gasped and put a hand over her mouth in shock. Sota ran to his room, he knew when he shouldn't interfere.

Kagome spoke up again, "I love him. A-and there's nothing you can do about it!" she said this time a bit more calm.

Her father got closer and stared at her with his cold grey eyes, "As long as you live under this roof, you will do as your told! Got that? Now, that man is history as of now!" he turned and began walking to his room.

"B-but!" Kagome felt the need to cry but held it back not wanting to show she was weak in front of him.

He turned again, "NO buts. I have made my self clear…" he turned and slammed his door.

Kagome stood there after a while as tears now escaped her eyes, her mother stood up and walked over to her.

"Sweetie…its-" She held Kagome but Kagome pushed her aside. Kagome's mother held her hand on her heart, "Sweetie…?" she tired to hold her again but Kagome backed away.

"Why?" she asked through her tears, "Couldn't YOU defend me!" she whispered harshly.

Her mother looked down, "H-he's right hunny." she whispered.

Kagome looked at her mother with tearful eyes and stared at her, "I thought you would understand!" she shouted and ran off to her room.

Her mother sighed and sat on the couch, "What…to do?" she whispered as she cupped her face.

* * *

**another romance story. Please review. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sum.-How love seems to prevail at times when it seems like it wouldn't. Kagome's family is rich, Inuyasha's family is simple, there love is wrong in the eyes of riches. Tragedies happen and love has to conquer all. I got this off a show my mom was watching. I went along the lines of changing it majority so yeah but it follows the plot, mostly. So I decided to write about it. A girl falls in love with one her parents don't approve of. Kagome is wealthy, Inuyasha is poor. Love is just unexpected sometimes.

* * *

Fanfic

Inuy/kag

TO SEE YOU AGAIN

CHAPTER 2: MOVING

* * *

Kagome awoke with a moan. She pulled the sheets over her head and tried to zone out the painful words of her father. She finally got up in defeat and walked over to her window.

She looked outside and frowned, "Inuyasha…" she whispered as she put her hand to the glass. A knock sounded at her door.

Immediately she shouted, "Go away! I don't want to see any of you!" Kagome marched to her bed and sat on it obviously waiting a response.

"Kagome? Please let me in, its Kaede." she sounded faint as her voice vanished in Kagome's huge room.

Kagome sighed, "Kaede…" Kagome walked to the door and let her in. Kaede shut the door behind her as she walked in.

"Dear, are you okay?" she said as she sat on the edge of her bed. Kagome didn't answer she just stared at the wall opposite of Kaede. Kaede sighed and took Kagome's head and stroked her hair. Kagome began to cry in her arms.

"Oh Kaede!" she sobbed, "Its not fair!…Father can't judge who I can't and can love!" she whispered.

Kaede hummed, "Yes. That is very true. But how do you know you 'love' him?" she asked.

Kagome pulled away and rubbed the tears, "Because, he gives me a feeling I have never felt before. And I'm listening to what my heart is telling me to do…" she said with a slight smile.

Kaede smiled as well, "Dear. I'm very happy for you. But you heard your father…"

Kagome stood up and walked around her room, "I know!" she said to Kaede. "Can I live with you?" she asked.

Kaede gasped, "Kagome…your parents will kill me if they found out!" Kagome shook her head and sat down next to Kaede.

"My father said 'as long as you live under my roof.' right?" she asked. "If I live with some one else, I'll be able to be with Inuyasha!" she said.

Kaede sighed and looked at her, "I-I don't know…" she said.

Kagome looked at her with pleading brown eyes, "Please Kaede! Please! I'm 17 now! I'm almost 18!"

Kaede sighed, "Well, my house isn't good…but I know this one house that would be nice for you."

Kagome smiled as she hugged Kaede, "Thank you!" she said.

Kaede smiled, "Yes. My house will be near, okay? I promise not to tell your family, but I will if it gets serious…"

"Don't worry Kaede! I'll…call like every week to check in with them…okay?" she said.

"So! I'll pack up and leave today. Is that okay?" she asked.

Kaede nodded, "Around 2:00 fine?" Kagome nodded in agreement. Kaede smiled and walked out her door.

Kagome grabbed a pillow and squeezed it, "Inuyasha…I'll be with you…" she closed her eyes, "Forever."

Kagome peeked out of her room, "Okay. Its 1:55." she whispered as she looked at her watch, "My parents are gone…so its time for me to leave."

Kagome had a huge yellow backpack on her back and had a suitcase with wheels in her hand. She walked over to the door and looked back one last time. She outside and meet up with Inuyasha. She gave him a kiss and he helped her with her luggage.

"Are you sure Kagome?" he asked.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his waist, "Yes. I'm postive…I want to be with you forever!" she said.

Inuyasha smirked, "Me too."

* * *

Kagome pointed out the address Kaede had given her. They ended up in a small village that had several homes looking alike.

Kagome got off and walked over to one of the homes, "This one." she said as she placed her hand on the wall.

Inuyasha walked next to her, "Its very nice." he said as he wrapped his arms around her andkissed her. They walked inside and set up everything that same day. When all was done it looked much like Inuyasha pervious home but a bit bigger.

Kagome sat on the brown couch with a sigh, "Wow. That took a lot out of me!" she sighed.

Inuyasha sat down next to her, "Not me. I think I have something that might change your mind…" he smiled suggestively to her. She blushed and wrapped her arms around his neck giving him a deep kiss.

He picked her up bridal style as Kagome laughed, "Where are you taking me?" she asked jokingly.

He smirked at her, "Like you don't know…" he answered as he nuzzled her neck.

He carried her over to the bed and layed her down in front of him. He gave her another kiss this time more intiment than the last.

Inuyasha pulled away and looked at her, "I love you…" he whispered.

Kagome blushed, "I love you too!" she whispered back. Inuyasha kissed her neck and began undressing her. Kagome slid out of her clothes as she began undressing him. They spend a wonderful night together.(hehe i'm not very good with scenes like that)

Kagome woke up and turned to end up face to face with Inuyasha. She blushed as she remember last night but she pulled a hair that fell out of place. Slowly she got up without waking him, she smiled one last time as she looked at him. She grabbed some clothes and put them on with a green robe over her pjs. She went into the kitchen and grabbed some food. She pulled her hair up into a loose bun as she made his favorite break feast. She made sure Inuyasha would wake to the smell of break feast for him. Proud that Kagome didn't burn anything yet she began singing her favorite song, "Everytime We Touch" by Cascade. She blushed once in a while as she thought the song reminded her a lot of what she thought Inuyasha made her feel.

Inuyasha woke up to the smell of break feast. Kagome had just finished by then. She hadn't noticed that he was awake as she started to sing louder and louder with growing passion. Inuyasha's ears perked up at the sound of her beautiful voice. He smiled and put on some shorts and a red shirt. He slowly walked into the kitchen as he approached the singing Kagome. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a peck on the check. She blushed intensely as Inuyasha surprised her.

She turned, "Did…you hear me singing?" she asked.

Inuyasha laughed, "Yes. And you sounded great!" he said as he kissed her.

She hugged in return and smiled, "Thank you." She pointed at the table, "Break feast!" she said as she pointed to the food.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her, "You didn't burn anything!" he said in shock.

Kagome put her hands on her hips, "Funny! I got up just to make you your favorite!" she turned away from him, "But…if you won't apprecaite it, I won't cook for you anymore!"

Inuyasha chuckled and twirled her around, "You know I was joking!" he said.

Kagome laughed as well, "I know…" she whispered. They sat down and began eating.

* * *

KNOCK KNOCK

Kagome's mother knocked on Kagome's door. "Kagome…please come out sweetie. Please! You have to eat something!" she cried from behind her door. Her eyes saddened as there was no answer and she walked over with her husband.

"Dear, I think something is wrong. She hasn't come out at all yesterday or today!" she frowned as she thought of Kagome.

Kagome's father sighed, "Dear, she's doing it for attention. I will NOT have her date some underclass boy!" he sneered as he turned the page in the newspaper.

Sota sat there hearing the two out, "I'm going to the bathroom." he lied as he walked over to Kagome's room.

He knocked on Kagome's door, "Sis…please come out…" he whispered, "I miss you and…" his eyes watered up but he wiped them away, "I don't want you to die in there!" he cried in a low whisper. He leaned against her door to see if he could hear anything but couldn't. He sighed.

"Sota! Sota! Come finish breakfeast!" called his mother. Sota hurried back to the kitchen with a sigh. "Mom…Kagome…" he whispered.

Kagome's father sighed again, "This is enough! That girl is coming out of her room!" he yelled as he stood up and walked over to her room followed by Kagome's mom and brother.

He knocked on her door loudly, "Kagome enough of this foolishness! Come out at once." he yelled. There wasn't a response.

Her father coughed and spoke again this time louder, "KAGOME! COME OUT RIGHT NOW!" he yelled as he knocked on her door.

Kagome's mother bite her thumbnail, "Hun, what if something bad happened?" she said a bit hysterically. He shook his head, "She asked for this." He rammed the door with his shoulder over and over. The door slowly opened one the tenth try. "See…this will come out of her allowance." he said as he walked in.

Kagome's mother turned on the lights and saw she was no where. Her father stood there stunned, her room was almost empty, her posters were gone and bed sheets as well. Her pictures and jewelery boxes were gone from her wall and cabinets. Her stuffed animals weren't there and the rugs she had were gone too.

Sota ran into the room and looked around, "Kagome!" he called helplessly.

Kagome's mother had tears streaming down her cheeks, "Kagome…" she whispered as she looked in the bathroom and closets. She fainted on Kagome's bed.

Sota ran over to her, "Mom!" he cried as he sat next to her. Kagome's father wasn't worried but angered.

"How dare she…" he thought, "Disobey me!" His face turned red as he marched himself out of the room. He called all the maids and servents to the living room. They all came as called and he nonchalantly stared at them all.

"Did any of you know where Kagome is?" he asked a bit of anger escaped his voice as he said Kagome. They all looked around cluelessly except for Kaede. She looked down avoiding eye contact with him. Kagome's father looked at them with his cold dark eyes.

"Kaede? Do you know where Kagome is?" he asked knowing she was the most reliable source.

Kaede shut her eyes, "Sorry Kagome..." she thought. She looked at the ground. "Sir i do." she whispered.

He stared at her, "What? Kaede how long did you know?" he asked a bit mad.

She looked at him, "Since yesturday. I-i helped her leave..."she whispered.

He breathed unevenly as he wason the brink of exploding. "Kaede...i'm ashamed of you..." he whispered.

He walked over tothe phone, "Tell me the address where she is now." he instructed her.

Sheclosed her eyes and told him the excat place.He talked on the phonefor a little while then turned to Kaede.

"Your fired Kaede.Turn in your thingsand go." He turned and dismissed them all.

Kaede stood there as some maidssaid there good byesto her. She slowly went tosay good bye and she changed intoher regular clothes.Sadly she left the building and left Kagome miserable forever.

* * *

**Sorry to make it sort of short...at least i think it was short. but anyway please review. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sum.-How love seems to prevail at times when it seems like it wouldn't. Kagome's family is rich, Inuyasha's family is simple, there love is wrong in the eyes of riches. Tragedies happen and love has to conquer all. I got this off a show my mom was watching. I went along the lines of changing it majority so yeah but it follows the plot, mostly. So I decided to write about it. A girl falls in love with one her parents don't approve of. Kagome is wealthy, Inuyasha is poor. Love is just unexpected sometimes.

* * *

Fanfic

Inuy/kag

TO SEE YOU AGAIN

CHAPTER 3: Loveless

* * *

Kagome put another dish she had been washing on the rack. She quickly dried her hands on her apron and headed for the door. She smiled, "Kaede must be here!" she smiled. "_Too bad Inuyasha had stepped out…"_ she thought.

She opened the door with a smile but soon frowned. "May I help you?" she asked the strange men that appeared at her doorstep.

They nodded, "Yes. Are you Kagome Higurashi?" they asked.

Kagome pulled off her apron, "Yes." she said setting it aside.

They pulled out a badge, "Were the police. Send here from your father. Come with us." he said.

Kagome backed up, "What? My father!" she glared at them. "Well I won't leave!" she told them.

They came in, "Sorry." he said. Kagome confused continued to back up. They grabbed her arms and put a cloth over her nose. She struggled the best she could but felt her body get heavier and heavier. Her eyes fluttered shut. She laid limp as the two held her by her arms. He removed the cloth and propped her over his shoulder. Leaving the door wide open behind them.

**later**

Kagome opened her eyes. She looked around her and sat up. She held her head, "Why…why do I feel dizzy?" she whispered. Her room spun around her for a bit but slowly came to place. Her eyes widened. "I'm home!" she whispered. She got off her bed and stumbled a bit but held her self up by her window. She gasped, "Bars?" she asked as her window now had metal bars on them. She furrowed her brows. "What is going on?" she asked angrily. Her mother than came into her room.

"Sweetheart!" she mused as she took a hold of her.

Kagome broke out her hug and backed away, "What's going on?" she asked.

Her mother looked down, "Well-" her father came into her room and cut her off.

"I rescued you from that hooligan." he said coming in.

Kagome shook her head, "I didn't need rescue! I left on my own! He had nothing to do with it!" she yelled.

Her father came closer, "I told you to stay away from him! He's nothing but a no good, nothing chump." he yelled.

Kagome glared at him, "He is not!" she gritted through her teeth. "I will not let you guys hold me back here! I love him!" she walked past her dad but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"NO! You will NOT do any such thing!" he yelled back. His face was burning with hate as he glared down at Kagome.

She looked away, "Its my life!" she yelled, "Can't you let me be happy?" she asked. She faced him this time, "Inuyasha is great! He loves me and I love him! He would never do anything to me! Can't you see that? You never even met him! You-" She broke off her sentence when her father slapped her.

Kagome surprised that her dad had done such a thing stared at him. She clutched her cheek that now burned from the impact. It was bleeding, since he wore rings he cut her flesh. She had tears rimmed in her chocolate eyes that fell down her cheek. She couldn't hold them back this time. There was a long silence before her father spoke up again.

"I don't ever want to see him here again. If I do…I will kill him." he turned and exited her room.

Kagome sat on her bed, "I will kill him…" kept ringing in her head. Blood was sliding down her cheek, the pain shocked her cheek but she kept still. Tears were sliding down her face making her wound sting. Her mother who stood silent came over to her.

"Sweetie I-" Kagome cut her off, "Go. I don't want you or anyone else in this room ever again." she whispered. Her mother stood standing as she took a minute to let what she said sink in. Kagome closed her eyes, "GO!" she yelled. Her mother hesitated but walked out of her room. Kagome locked her door. She threw herself on her bed, buring her face into a pillow she sobbed.

* * *

inuyasha 

"Hun! I'm home!" he laughed.

He got off his scooter as he had a bouquet of flowers for Kagome. He walked over to the door and he raised an eyebrow. The door was wide open. He walked in, putting his keys and flowers on the kitchen table. "Kagome?" he called out. He took off his jacket and put it aside. He walked around the house, "Kagome?" his voice echoed through the empty house. He furrowed his eyebrows, "Where did you go?" he asked now worried.

"Hello?"

Inuyasha turned towards the door. An old lady stood at the doorway. Inuyasha walked over to her, "Hey." he said.

She looked up at him, "You must be Inuyasha." she said with a smile. Inuyasha nodded, "Yes. That's me ." he said.

"Is…Kagome around?" she asked. Inuyasha motioned for her to come in. He sat in one of the chairs in the kitchen. "No. I don't know where she went." he said.

She frowned, "Oh no…" she whispered. Inuyasha sat up straight, "Is something wrong?" he asked. "Who are you anyway?"

She sat down, "Kaede. I used to work for Mr. Higurashi." she frowned again, "I think. They took Kagome back home." she whispered.

Inuyasha stood up, "What?" he put a clawed hand on her forehead, "H-How did they know where we lived?" he asked.

Kaede looked down, "Um…"

Inuyasha sighed, "I thought you were Kagome's friend!" he yelled angrily.

She sighed, "I tried to get here as fast as I could, but if you haven't noticed, I am indeed an old lady with no money right now."

Inuyasha sat back down, "I'll go get her." he said.

She shook her head, "Best leave her for a while. You don't know what her dad is like. She'll call when its okay."

Inuyasha sighed, "Alright." he looked at the flowers he bought her and frowned, "I'll wait."

* * *

**A week later…**

Kagome was pale as she hung over the toilet. She gasped and stuck her head in again. When she felt better she flushed. She wiped her face off in the sink. Her raven locks were pulled back in a tight low ponytail. She was wearing sweat pants and a green tang top. She had bags under her eyes. She barely ate anything anymore. She hasn't even seen Inuyasha in a week. She felt miserable. And to top it all off, she was getting sick every morning since the incident. She wondered over a stick that was in a cup. She grabbed it and sighed, "Positive." she whispered. She felt a smile on her lips, "Positive!" she whispered again this time happier.

She ran over to the phone. She dialed the number she hadn't dared called in a week. She tapped her foot as she placed her other hand on her belly. She smiled when someone answered.

"Hello?" he sounded so sad she thought. She shook the feeling.

"Inuyasha?" she said.

"Kagome!" he said happily. "Are you okay? I was worried!"

Kagome laughed, "Yeah. I'm alright." she paused, "Um…I have something to tell you…"

He shifted a little, "Yeah?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant!" she almost yelled it she was so excited.

She heard Inuyasha gasp, "What? For real? Really?" he stammered not sure what to say.

She smiled wishing she could see his face, "Yes! I'm so happy."

He calmed down, "I am too. I love you so much." he said.

Kagome smiled again, "I love you too." she whispered. She jumped when she heard someone knocking on her door. "I got to go Inuyasha."

"Alright. But hey! Are you…are you coming back?" he asked.

She lowered her eyes, "I…don't know…" she whispered.

"Alright. Bye." he hung up. Kagome sighed and hung up as well.

She walked to her door, "Who is it?" she asked.

"Let me in!"

Kagome made a face, "Father! I don't want to see you!" she yelled back.

He rattled her door knob, "Let me in!" he yelled back.

She sighed and unlocked the door. She walked up to her bed not turning to face him.

"Who were you talking to?" he asked.

Her eye's widened, "You were eavesdropping?" she asked turning to face him.

He didn't flinch when he saw her mad, "Its not called that when a parent does it." he said.

She clutched her fist, "Yes it is! No matter who does it!" she yelled.

Her cut on her cheek was covered by a bandage. He walked over to her, "Do not back talk to me!" he yelled.

She stared at him, "I will do what I please." she stated, "You already took one privielge from me, you will not take another."

"You were talking to him…weren't you?" he asked.

"So." she said.

He gritted his teeth, "I told you! This is the last warning…"

"I'm pregnant." she whispered.

He turned, "What?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant!" she said louder.

He stood there staring, not knowing what to say. "Lie to him." he said.

Kagome looked at him weird, "What?" she whispered.

"Don't tell him that baby is his. I don't want him near here. I already told you." he turned again, "We'll find something to do about that disgrace of a baby soon." and with that he left.

Kagome couldn't believe how awful her father really was. She slammed the door as soon as he left. With a sigh she sat on bed. She looked at the bars on her window. She pulled on the bars, trying to take them off. Her knuckles turned red as she pulled with all her force. She walked back to her bed, both of her hands running through her hair. She held her head as she began to think of a way to break the bars. Frustrated at what her father was doing she grabbed the phone and threw at the bars. Making the phone spark a little a the impact. It laid destroyed on her floor. She slid to her knees, rubbing her stomache she cried.

* * *

inuyasha 

"Who was that Inuyasha? Was it Kagome?" asked a worried Kaede.

Inuyasha a little stunned and excited of what Kagome had told him he sat down on a chair. He felt a smile form on his mouth. Kaede looked at him, "What is the matter lad?" she asked.

"Kagome…" he looked at her with a smile, "She's pregnant!" he yelled. With a sudden jolt of excitement he jumped up. "SHE'S PREGNANT!" he yelled happily. He was never so happy in his life.

Kaede covered her mouth. She smiled happily, "I'm so happy…" she had tears roll down her cheek, "Kagome…" she thought. "having…a baby?"

"I have to go see her!" said Inuyasha. "I don't care what her dad says! I love her…" he hugged Kaede. "I'll be back!" he called as he exited.

Kaede watched as he left. "I hope…nothing goes wrong…" she thought.

* * *

**father**

"I can not believe it…" roared Mr. Higurashi.

Kagome's mother sat on her bed as she twindled with her fingers. Mr. Higurashi paced back and forth.

"Pregnant. Pregnant!" he yelled. He gripped his forehead. "What did I do to deserve this disgrace?" he looked at the ceiling yelling to the gods.

Kagome's mother sighed, "Sweetie…this isn't a disgrace…I-it's a blessing…a-a good one…" she whispered looking down at the ground.

He stopped and looked at her. He grabbed her chin and made her look at him, "Blessing?" he mocked. "Nonsense." He threw her face to the side as if he slapped her. "She MUST marry someone who is high in the chains. Some one who is high quality…this baby will ruin everything…" he sat on the bed. Kagome's mother felt tears sting her eyes. She wanted to slap him, but she knew better.

He smiled coldly, "I know…" he whispered. "That baby was never created, that baby was never heard of before. Got that?" he asked his wife. His wife nodded slowly. She didn't understand what he was going to do. Her eyes went wide.

"NO! No…" she whispered. He took a step forward, "No what?" he asked. She shook her head, "What…are you going to do?" she asked worried of his answer. He stared at her with his cold eyes, "I told you. That baby isn't going to be born. Never. It's history as of today." he stormed out of the room.

Kagome's mother followed him, "Wait! No. What are you going to do?" she asked. He pulled on his shirt, "Please. Let her be…she'll learn! Just…"

He slapped her much like he did to Kagome. "Stay out of my way!" he yelled. "If you as to so tell Kagome…I will kill you as well…got that?" He threw on his jacket and headed out the door.

Kagome's mother ran to the door. She pounded the door as he left, sliding to her knees. Her face turned red as she began to sob. "No…" she cried in a whisper. "I'm sorry Kagome…" she whispered as she buried her face into her hands.

Sota stood in the hallway as he watched the whole thing. His brown eye's saddened as he saw his mother. He clutched his fists, "Father…" he whispered angrily. He looked down as tears rolled down his face as well.

* * *

**kagome**

Kagome sat on her bed. She was a little calmer now though a bit mad that she destroyed her only way to talk to Inuyasha. She rubbed her stomach again lovingly.

"What to name you?" she thought happily. Her thoughts were interrupted as her door burst open. She jumped up off her bed as her father came intruding.

"Father? What are you doing here?" she demanded angrily. Her door was almost broken now. Her eyes shifted to a needle in his right hand. She slowly backed away as she saw this. "Father…what are you…what is that?" she asked.

"That baby is history…just like your boyfriend…" He shoved her onto her bed. A few butler's came in and held her wrists and feet. She struggled but found no use.

"No! Dad don't!" she cried.

He took the needle, raising it high then stabbing (not really stabbing stabbing) her belly with it. Injecting the stuff inside. Kagome's eye's widened and she cried out in pain. Tears were streaming down her face. She arched her back up as she tried to escape the clutching grip of them. Once Mr. Higurashi stood up they let go. Kagome curled up and held her stomach. She was shaking as her stomach caused her immense pain. She knew what her father did to her.

"If that man gets near you again. I will kill him. I warned far enough." he turned and began walking.

Kagome clutched her pillow tightly. Angry she threw the pillow at him, missing and hitting the door.

"I HATE YOU!" she shouted as she hit her bed. She bend over and rubbed her tummy. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry baby…" she whispered.

**A little later…**

**TAP TAP**

Kagome looked over at her barred window. She smiled slightly as she saw it was Inuyasha. She ran over to the window, she felt a ping in her stomach and she doubled over. Inuyasha saw her and used his claws to get through the bars.

"Kagome?" he opened the window getting inside her room, "Are you okay? What's wrong?" he asked as he examined her.

Kagome smiled, "Ugh…nothing…"

"_I kill him._" she heard her father's words and closed her eyes. "Well, there is a problem…" she whispered.

"_He killed our baby…he will surely kill Inuyasha too…_" she thought with a sudden need to cry.

Inuyasha grabbed her shoulders, "What? I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier! I was jus-" Kagome cut him off, "No! Don't be…Inuyasha…" she looked up at him with an unreadable expression. He stared at her with his golden eyes scanning hers.

"I…want to break up…" she whispered.

Inuyasha let go of her shoulders and furrowed his brow, "What?" he asked just as quietly.

"I WANT TO BREAK UP!" She yelled this time tears running down her face. "I don't want you in my life anymore! I-I want you to leave!"

Inuyasha could tell she was lying yet it still stung him to hear it from her. "Kagome I won't leave you. The baby-"

"I-I lied! I-its not yours!" she lied. Her voice was breaking as she couldn't bear the heart ripping feeling she was getting. "I never liked you! Y-your poor…" she faked a smile, "And I'm rich…we were never meant to be…" she whispered. Her cheeks were flushed and her eye's were running pools of tears.

Inuyasha took a step back. He glared at her, "You know…I thought you were different Kagome. I really did. But I guess all rich people are like you." his voice was breaking also. Kagome looked up at him and the feeling only came back ten times worse. Inuyasha was tearing. Manly but still crying.

"Y-you're a whore. A slut, a shank, a fraud!" he yelled. He opened her window, he turned back with a stupid smile, "Oh I got these for you!" he gritted angrily. He threw a bouquet of freshly picked roses at her feet. Kagome stood ground as she stared at him. And with one last look at Kagome he jumped out of the window.

Kagome stared at her feet until she heard his scooter leave. She collapsed and began to sob hysterically. Her cries loud and pained. Some rose petals were scattered on the ground from the impact. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry Inuyasha!" she cried.

* * *

Inuyasha

Inuyasha didn't bother putting his helmet on. His life was a disaster anyway. He stopped to the house he knew he could relay on. He knocked on the door, almost pounding the door in. Finally it opened and Inuyasha threw himself into her arms.

"Inuyasha dear?" her mother embraced her young boy.

"Mom…she was…I fell…" he shook his head and buried it in her shoulder.

Her mother's eyes saddened as she rubbed his head. She lead him inside, "Now come on in and tell me all about it." she soothed.

* * *

**Sad yes. but i promise a happy ending. Sorry if it takes long for me to update...but R&R! **


	4. Chapter 4

-1Sum.-How love seems to prevail at times when it seems like it wouldn't. Kagome's family is rich, Inuyasha's family is simple, there love is wrong in the eyes of riches. Tragedies happen and love has to conquer all. I got this off a show my mom was watching. I went along the lines of changing it majority so yeah but it follows the plot, mostly. So I decided to write about it. A girl falls in love with one her parents don't approve of. Kagome is wealthy, Inuyasha is poor. Love is just unexpected sometimes.

**disclaimer:**I don't own Inuyasha or any of it's characters. It'd be cool if i did.

**side note:** It skips time, note the chapter title. But yeah, i don't think it's confusing, but if it is, sorry.

**-Special thanks to alchemistgrl09** **for reading and commenting on my stories!- **

* * *

**Fanfic**

**Inuy/kag**

**TO SEE YOU AGAIN**

**CHAPTER 4: YEARS EFFECT**

* * *

* * *

Inuyasha paced back and forth in his mothers living room. "I don't get it! She said she loved me!" He gritted his teeth. "I was a fool to believe her!" he sneered.

His mother sat on the couch watching her son. "Inuyasha I'm sure its some misunderstanding. It doesn't sound like her…"

Inuyasha sighed, "No mother. I understand it fine. She tricked me. To laugh at me. To toy with my emotions." he shook his head over and over.

"Inuyasha…" she whispered.

Inuyasha hadn't been this anger and hurt ever in his life. It felt to him so horrible. He felt tears coming on. He turned, back facing his mother, "I'll be out." he whispered. He ran his clawed hand through his sliver locks, sighing. He stormed out of the house fast, he didn't want to break down in front of his mom. He headed back to his ex-house and get his stuff. Without so much as a 'hello' to Kaede he marched through the house and grabbed all his things. Throwing the clothes onto the back of his bike.

Kaede jumped suddenly at his intrusion, even though it was his house. She watched as he marched past her and grabbed all that belonged to him. She raised an eyebrow, following him out to his bike where he threw carelessly all his clothes.

"Inuyasha? What on earth are you doing?" she asked.

Inuyasha clutched his fists. "…Its over." he said under his breathe. He walked back inside and began grabbing more things, Kaede following him the best for her age.

"Inuyasha. What about Kagome?" she asked worried.

Inuyasha threw his clothes down angrily, "ITS OVER YOU HAG!" he exploded. The things he kept bottled up just spilled out along with a few tears, "Kagome always hated me, she lied about our-her- baby, she led me on, she never loved and never will! She lied about the way she felt and she didn't care how much she hurt me…" he grabbed the rest of his things, "She's a rich snob like all the others out there, stepping on others to make herself feel better!" He headed back to his scooter.

Kaede was left standing in the living room, soaking everything he just said. She heard him leave for the last time, she sighed, "Oh, Inuyasha…how wrong you are…" she whispered.

* * *

Kagome eyes were emotionless. Her spark of joy that was once in her eyes were now gone and little hope of them coming back to life. She cradled her self, whispering to herself. Shaking her head as tears slide down her cheeks. "Inuyasha…" she whispered every now and then. Her room was dark and she hadn't eaten in two days. She heard voices outside her room, arguing. She knew her family was falling apart. She couldn't bare living with this feeling. Kagome picked up a bottle of achohal. 

She sat on her bed as she heard the people outside. She took a swig of the bottle. She closed her eyes as it stung her throat.

"father! Why did you do that to Kagome?" yelled Sota not being able to hold his anger. "why did you do this mom?" he asked.

Kagome heard her mother sobbing. Kagome figured her father hit her as well, probably for her yelling at him. She took another drink. Some alcohol leaking from the sides and dripped out of her mouth down her chin. Her eyes still watering and her throat still stinging.

"Damn you!" he yelled. "I hate you!" yelled Sota. Kagome heard something crash and break apart.

Her father was pacing the living room, "I did this family a favor by sending that half breed Ingrate away!" he retorted.

"YOU KILLED KAGOME'S BABY!" yelled Sota. " YOU KILLED YOUR GRANDCHILD!"

Kagome's mother began to cry hysterically, feeling guilty on not being able to stop him from doing that to her daughter. Kagome felt tears fall down her cheeks as she rubbed her stomach again. This time the feeling of drinking started to come to her. The room spun a bit and she felt lighter. She took another satisfying drink.

Sota ran off to his room angry and crying for his sister and mother. Kagome's mother stood up. She didn't look or talk to her husband. She walked over to Kagome's room. Kagome didn't find having her door locked useful anymore. She already lost her love, her baby, and her self respect. Why was privacy any different. Her mother walked into her dark lightless room. Her mother felt the feeling the room was giving off. She walked to Kagome, embracing her tightly. Kagome leaned her head on her mothers shoulder.

"Mom…" she whispered a bit slurred.

Her mother's tears fell onto her head. "I'm sorry sweetheart…I couldn't do anything to stop him…I-I-"

"I miss him…" she whispered. "I miss him a lot." She dropped the bottle as it spill the rest on her bed.

Her mother rubbed her head. Running her hands through Kagome's locks of raven hair. "I know you do…" She frowned when she realized she was drinking.

Kagome clutched her fists, "Why?" she whispered. Kagome stood up and stumbled on her feet. "Why did dad hate him?" she asked already knowing the answer. She held her head in agony as the alcohol was taking more affect. Kagome's mother held her and sat her back down on her bed.

"Because…I fell in love with a man once." she whispered.

Kagome looked at her mother, "W-Wha-? But…mom…Hick didn't you…love…dad?" she slurred trying hard to find the words.

Kagome's mother shook her head, "Your father and another man both loved me. Your father being rich and the other being poor." She wiped some tears that came into her eyes, "I didn't care. I loved that man. When I chose him over your father he was outraged. And…"

Kagome stared at her mother, "Dad killed him?" she asked in a whisper.

Her mother shook her head, "No. My family did the same that we were doing. Your father made sure I would never see that man again. So we moved away. Didn't tell anyone were, but we did…" she closed her eyes, "I regret allowing him do that. But I see that when you said you loved him, it reminded that of me. And your father was enraged the same way." she turned to Kagome who had tears in her eyes again. "I'm sorry. I should have told you sooner…I--"

Kagome held her mother, "No. I'm sorry." she whispered. "I'm sorry."

* * *

**2 years after…**

_-KNOCK KNOCK-_

Kagome's mother walked to the door. Opening the door to reveal their former servant, "Kaede!" she gasped a little. She stepped sideways letting her enter.

Kaede had a box of things, "I'm sorry for your lose…" she said trying to sound sympathetic. Kagome's mother wore a black shirt and black dress pants. Her eyes were a little red but other than that, she didn't seem fazed.

"Thank you." she whispered. Kaede looked down at her feet, she too wore black. "Um. I hope its not bad that I came, even though I'm fired." she whispered. Kagome's mother smiled and laid a hand on her shoulder, "No, Kaede. You are part of this family, I'm sorry I ever let that man fire you. Please…come back." she smiled.

Kaede smiled weakly, "Thank you. Really thank you."

Kagome's mother smiled, "Good. I'm sorry I didn't get you back sooner…"

Kaede shook her head, "No dear. I understand. Now that your liberated from that man, it's a sign of good to come." Ms. Higurashi nodded.

"Kagome…" whispered Kagome's mother. Her eyes suddenly getting sad.

Kaede turned towards her door, "May I?" she asked.

She nodded. "Go ahead."

Sota, now 14, walked out of his room. His eyes were angered. He wore a black suit and his hair was a bit longer than the last time Kaede had seen him. His gaze shifted from the floor to Kaede. He smiled, "Grandma Kaede!" he yelled happily as he gave her a hug.

Kaede smiled, "Look how much you've grown!" Sota was now her height, she rubbed his black hair.

He smiled, "Are you going to stay here now?" he asked. She nodded and he smiled again.

His mother took hold of his hand, "Let's go Sota." she said.

"What about sis?" he asked.

"She'll come." she turned to Kaede, "Can you tell her to hurry?" she asked.

Kaede nodded. Sota and his mother walked out of the room. Kaede sighed, "Sota isn't at all affected by his father's death…" she thought. "He too is now free…thank you." she looked up at the sky, "For freeing this family." She walked over to Kagome's room. She found the door open so she took a step inside. The room wasn't light, it was dark despite the sun outside.

"Kagome?" she called, her voice echoing through room. The raven haired girl appeared from the bathroom. Her clothing blending in with the color of her dark room. Her beautiful raven hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail, her hair was still a bit frizzy. She leaned against the door frame with her left hand while her right hand had a bottle. Her chocolate eye's searched the area.

"K-Kaede…?" she whispered. She squinted and her frame came into focus. She smiled a little drunk like, "Kaede." she whispered. She pushed herself off and walked forward a bit only to catch herself on her bed from falling. Kaede rushed over to her.

"Kagome dear!" she helped her up, "What happened?" she asked. Under Kagome's eyes were dark bags and her breathe smelled of strong liquor.

"He…-hick-" she closed her eyes, taking another drink.

Kaede frowned, "I'm sorry. I should have helped…and that man!"

Kagome smiled, "I missed you grandma Kaede…" she whispered.

"I'm working here again. So I'll always be here for you. Kaede stood up, "Your mother doesn't want you to be late. Can you manage on your own?"

Kagome nodded but Kaede didn't trust her. She helped her to her feet and Kagome stumbled a little. "I guess -hick- I do need some help." she whispered.

* * *

**funeral**

The back yard of the Higurashi mansion was decorated with black for the sad event. Family of both sides came. His coffin was in the center of all their attention. There was a photo of him near the coffin and many bouquets of flowers were near the coffin. Ms. Higurashi and Sota were standing near the coffin. It was half open, so everyone could see him. A few family members were hugging her and Sota. Telling them how sorry they were for their lose and comforting them. The wake part of the funeral was over. Soon the Priest came to begin. Ms. Higurashi looked around.

Kaede appeared next to her. "Where's Kagome?" she asked her.

Kaede sighed, "She's on her way." she whispered back. She nodded.

"Who would like to say a few things about Sir Higurashi?" he asked.

"-Hick- Me…"

The whole crowd turned to see who had spoke. They saw Kagome stumble down the small aisle that led to the front of the yard. She grasped the chairs when she almost fell a couple of times.

"Kagome?" whispered her mother.

Sota blinked, "She's drunk!" he whispered.

She made it to the center. She still had her bottle angrily in her grip. The coffin was now closed and covered with a sheet. She placed on hand on the coffin and turned to the group. Embarrassing herself but not really caring.

"My dad…" she held up her bottle, "My dad…was **NOT** a kind man…-hick- …he was a bastard!" she yelled throwing her hands up. Her eyes were glazed with hate. "He…" she pointed again with her bottle at the coffin, "destroyed my life!" she did a pity laugh, "He took away…what was important to me…" she turned back at the crowd.

Many were now whispering to each other, wondering what she was doing.

Tears began to streak her face, "He took away -hick- my future baby…his future grandchild…your future great grandchild." she took a drink as more tears fell down her face. She closed her eyes for a long time and opened them again, "He KILLED my baby…-hick- MY BABY!" she yelled angrily. "That bastard!" She turned to face the coffin completely, "You took away my love! You didn't even know him! I loved him father! No! your no father of mine!" she yelled angrily.

She threw her bottle at the coffin and it shattered, staining the cloth on the coffin. This time she earned many loud gasps from the crowd. She began to pound on the coffin, slamming her fists as hard as she could on it. Sota and his mother quickly ran to her and began to pull her back away.

"Let go!" she yelled struggling, "Inuyasha! He took him away! He was going to kill him! He killed my baby! He-he…!" she ripped herself out of their grip and ran back to the coffin. She slid to her knees began to cry hysterically again, "I HATE YOU!" she yelled at the coffin pounding it once more. Kagome's mother had tears in her eyes as well as Sota and Kaede. They know what she was talking about, they were just sorry that she had to endure it. Her eyes were getting droopy, "Burn in hell…I will never forgive you…" she whispered. Her eyes closed instantly and she fell to the grass.

The funeral was left with many family members wondering. Kagome's mother took her drunk daughter in her arms. Carrying her to room with the aid of Sota and Kaede.

"Inuyasha…" she whispered. Kagome's mother sadly began to weep as well. Her daughter was hurt, mentally and physically.

* * *

Inuyasha read in the article that Kagome's old man died. He huffed, "Serves them right." he whispered throwing the newspaper away. Inuyasha got a better job than his pizza delivery one. It paid better and he got to buy a lot more things for him and his mother. 

Inuyasha had gone to do shopping for his mother. He looked around, giving angry glares at couples and girls alike. He still wasn't over Kagome. He had gone out twice after that, but it all ended up in him getting angry with his date. They never wanted to hear from him again. He didn't mind though, they weren't his type anyway. None of the girls were. He recently had been in contact with his older half brother Sesshomaru. Brothers or not Sesshomaru was embarrassed of Inuyasha. Sesshomaru was a rich successful person, making millions. While Inuyasha, was poor, unsuccessful and making little. Sesshomaru was also disgusted with his human mother that Inuyasha supported.

-flashback-

"_I don't see why you still support her." he said coldly._

_Inuyasha had his back turned to him, "It's none of your business." he said bitterly. "Is that why you came all this way?" he asked. _

_Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, "Whatever." he said in the same tone, "Here. She wanted you to come." he handed him a card and with that he left. _

_Inuyasha was surprised to find out it was a wedding invite. He was more surprised to find it was a wedding for Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru? Get married?" he asked himself. He laughed as his eyes saddened, "She?" he asked. He read the card. _

'_Your are invited to Sesshomaru and Rin's Wedding.' it read in cursive gold. "Rin. That must be her." he whispered. He shrugged. "I got to see this." he smirked. _

_----_

"_Ready mom?" he asked._

_She came out. Her hair was still down but was pulled into a loose ponytail. Her make up made her look very young, even though she looked young without it. She wore her dress that Kagome had given her, before they broke up. It was a pretty pink with purple. It was ankle length and short sleeved. It fit her well and made her look nice. _

_Inuyasha glared at the dress. His mother smiled, "Inuyasha. Please, it's just a dress, I don't want to let it go to waste." she knew he didn't want her to wear it because it reminded him of Kagome. _

_He looked away, "Yeah. Let's go."_

_----_

_Rin was welcoming guests. Family especially. She was excited to meet Sesshomaru's family, she has never really talked to them or seen them. Rin had brown hair that was pulled up in a loose bun, many curls escaped and fell to her face. Her white veil was right behind her bun and hung all the way to her ankles. She had a white flower in her hair and her white dress was beautiful. It accented her small body and curves. It poofed out around the waist to feet. It had many glitter pieces of on the dress. Her sleeves went to elbow length then went out like a kimono's sleeves. Her eye's glowed so bright as she was excited. While Sesshomaru had his normal face on, but Rin was the only one who could tell he was nervous as well. Sesshomaru wore a black suit and had his sliver locks pulled into a low ponytail, thanks to Rin. His half crescent moon on his forehead and marks on his cheeks were still there. Rin didn't mind, she thought it was him. _

"_You must be-Inuyasha! Right?" she asked the sliver haired man that resembled Sesshomaru but the eye's and hair._

_Inuyasha blinked, "Yeah. You are?" he asked. _

_His mother nudged him, "Sesshomaru's wife-to-be!" she whispered. She shook Rin's hand. "Congratulations!" she gave her a kiss on the cheek and Rin gave her a kiss on the cheek as well. _

_Inuyasha shook his head, "Yeah right. You and Sesshomaru?" he asked still stunned that Sesshomaru would marry someone like her. _

_Rin laughed, "Yes its true." She hugged Inuyasha, "Thank you for coming, I really understand that you and sesshomaru don't get along but…" she smiled, "I wanted everyone that could come to be here!"_

_Inuyasha nodded, "Okay." Rin smiled and move on to the next people. Inuyasha made his way over to sesshomaru, "A human?" he asked. _

_Sesshomaru glared at him, "Don't be so surprised." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and moved on. _

_-_end flashback-

The wedding was okay. But it made Inuyasha do a lot of thinking that he didn't want to. He paid for the rest of the things and headed home. He opened and closed the door with his feet.

"Mom. I'm home with your orders." he yelled finding the table blindly. He set the bags on the table and looked around. "Mom?" he asked. He walked around the house. He found her laying on the ground in the living room. His eye's flew wide and he quickly turned her over. Her face was layered in sweat and her head was hot.

"Mom!" he yelled.

* * *

**1 year after…**

"Kagome!"

The now 20 year old raven haired girl looked up. She had a couple of books of being a child doctor around her. "Yes Kaede?" she asked.

Kagome went through rehab after the whole funeral fiasco because of her sudden drinking problem. Kagome was able to go through it for only a couple of months with the help of her mother, Sota, and Kaede. She hasn't had a problem with drinking since.

"You have mail!" she smiled handing her the white envelope.

Kagome's eyes grew wide as she took it. She opened it and read what was inside. "I made it." she whispered. "I got in!"

Her mother came into the living room. "You did! Oh sweetheart that's great!" she hugged her daughter.

"Your going to college! Way to go sis!" Sota came into the living room as well. He was now 15 and a very handsome young teen. Kagome smiled at her family.

"And it's thanks to you guys." she smiled.

She knew thought she would get into college when she was younger. Her father laughed at her proposal when she was younger. He said that she didn't need college, she was going to marry someone with money and he would do the work.

"Oh ho! My sweet little granddaughter is going to college!"

Kagome turned her head, "Grandpa!" she cried.

She gave him a hug. Her grandpa, her mother's father, came to live with them just a month ago. He planned on living with them when his daughter got married to Mr. Higurashi. But he didn't allow it. Now he was welcomed more than ever. Kagome's mother seemed very happy about it, as did Kaede.

Kagome headed to her room, "I guess I'll be going then." she began to pack her stuff, "I promise. I'll keep in touch." she smiled.

"Tell us when you find a nice man." said her grandpa.

"Father!" Kagome's mother nudged him with a shake of her head. She mouthed the words 'no' to him.

Kagome came back out, "I don't think there's another man out there that I'll love." she whispered. She had her suitcase ready. She pulled her other things that she packed onto the couch. She began to page through the yellow pages for an empty apartment for a while.

"Kagome. I know you'll make us proud." Her mother smiled at her.

Kagome nodded, "Thank you. I love you."

* * *

His sliver hair picked up with the wind as he stared at the stone that was protruding out of ground. Single tears fell from his eyes as he remembered what happened. 

-flashback-

_Inuyasha quickly rushed his mother to the hospital. She got treated but was faced with death. _

"_She has a few days to live." said the doctor to Inuyasha. _

_Inuyasha furrowed his brow, "What!" he yelled. He stormed around the waiting room, "What? How? She was in perfect health? What happened?" he asked angrily. _

"_Calm down." the doctor sighed, "It seems like she has been sick for more than just today. Not telling anyone resulted in this sickness to turn into something grave." _

_Inuyasha threw himself to the ground, "How could see not tell me?" he whispered. He stood up, "I want to see her!" he yelled. _

_The doctor nodded, "But you must remain calm." he said. Inuyasha ran a hand through his hair and bit his lip with a nod. _

_His mother was in a hospital bed. Her hair was all around her as some stuck to her face. Her once bright face was now pale. Inuyasha grabbed her hand as she slowly lifted it. It was now cold, not warm. _

"_mom…" he whispered. _

_She smiled a bit, "I'm sorry. Please…promise me." her brown eyes searched his golden ones. "Promise that you'll move on without me."_

_Inuyasha blinked, "What?" he asked. _

_She squeezed his hand, "I want you to make something of yourself, with me gone, I'll be able to look out for you always." She smiled, "Never give up. I don't want you to throw away your live because you think your alone." _

_Inuyasha rubbed the tears that made their way down his face. "Yes. I promise." _

_She smiled, "Good. I love you."_

"_Love you too mom." he whispered. _

_-_end flashback-

Inuyasha had gone everyday to the hospital to see his mom. Everyday she seemed more gone than the last, but Inuyasha didn't mind. He went everyday for almost a year, then that day happened when he came to visit, but he received the news. For two straight days he cried. Not leaving his home at all, not for work, not for food, not for the phone, nothing. Then came the day when he did a small funeral. Sesshomaru and Rin came, and she comforted him. Now everyone was gone and he was the only one at the grave she was in, or at least he thought he was alone.

"So now what?"

Inuyasha turned, "…"

Sesshomaru sighed, "You can't just mope everyday now that she's gone."

Inuyasha growled, "Shut up! I can do what ever I want!" he yelled.

Sesshomaru glared at him, "Yes. But is that what your mom wanted?" he asked.

Inuyasha settled down. He looked away, "No." he whispered.

Sesshomaru stared at him, "Then do something." he turned and walked away.

Inuyasha stared at the grass underneath him. "_Do something_…" He looked at the grave and nodded.

* * *

**3 years after…**

"Kagome. it's a nice day outside. Lets go get something to eat, yeah?"

Kagome turned to her friend. Her friend was a couple inches taller than her. She wore eye shadow and her long brown hair was tied up in a ponytail. She wore a purple shirt that matched her eye shadow and wore hip hugger blue jeans. She walked up to Kagome that was typing some paper for college. Kagome had changed a little over the years as well. She wore little make up now and her hair was a bit wavier, it stayed the same length but when she was working she had her hair up in a ponytail. She was now 23 years old. Her friend 24 years old. She met Sango during college and have been best friends since. They shared an apartment near campus and even though Kagome was in college she never left her house for anything other than school, work, or visiting her family.

"Sango, I'm sorry. I can't…" she said as she typed some more things.

Sango sighed, "Okay…" she whispered sadly.

She didn't hate Kagome for never wanting to step out. She understood her very well. Her past was horrible and Kagome lost the feeling to have fun. Sango understood, her parents both died in a car crash. Her brother ended up injured badly and she escaped with only a few cuts and bruises. Her and her brother, Kohaku who's a year older than Sota, had to live in a foster home for a good 3 years after that. A nice priest got them help with a family, mother and father, who could only adopt. They were a bit old but they cared for them. They had a small farm they would work on with them, Sango got a scholarship for college for all her hard work at school and her brother works around the house and small farm. When Kagome met her, their families got closer as well.

Kagome smiled a little, "Thanks. But I'm not really in the mood." she frowned as she turned back to the computer screen, "My happiness was gone forever the day you left Inuyasha…" she thought.

Sango threw herself on her bed. "I won't leave then. I wouldn't feel right…" she whispered looking at Kagome.

Kagome smiled, "Thank you Sango. But really, if you want to go. Go."

Sango sat up, "No. I'm fine."

**RING**

Sango stood up, "I got it." She walked into the living room and answered. "Hello?"

"Sango?"

Sango smiled, "Miroku! Hey!"

"Hey Sango. Just wanted to call. Are you up to anything this Friday?" he asked.

Sango laughed, "Hmmm….let me check my schedule…"

Miroku began to whine, "Awww…Sango. Don't you have time for your boyfriend?" he asked teasingly sad.

Sango rolled her eyes playing, "Yes I'm free." she sighed.

"What's wrong?" he asked knowing something was troubling her.

"It's my room mate. She's so isolated…I really don't want her to be like this…"

Miroku sighed as well, "Yeah. My room mate is like that too. All he does is stay indoors. He really needs a woman in his life…"

Sango gasped, "I have an idea! Why don't we set them up this Friday? Like on a blind date?" she asked. "That is if you don't mind double dating."

Miroku laughed, "Nah. I'll find a way to be alone with you…"

Sango blushed, "M-Miroku!" she teased. "Well? Do you think it's a good idea?" she asked.

Miroku nodded, "Yeah. This Friday, at the theaters. 6:00."

Sango smiled, "Okay. 6:00 got it. Bye."

"Bye."

Sango set the phone back down and rushed into their room. "Kagome!" she yelled.

Kagome spun in her chair to face her. "Yes?" she asked.

"What are you doing this Friday?" she asked.

Kagome shrugged, "Nothing I guess. Why?" she asked.

Sango smiled, "How about you go on a double date with me? Please?" she gave her a lost dog face.

Kagome sighed, "Sango…date? But-"

Sango frowned, "Please Kagome. Just this once, I want you to have fun. If you don't like this date you can leave early! I promise! Please! Just this once!" she pleaded. She pouted her bottom lip.

Kagome sighed again in defeat, "alright. But just this once."

Sango jumped up, "Alright! You won't regret it!" she hugged her. "You'll have fun!"

Kagome nodded, _"I guess it was bound to happen…bound for me to date again_." she thought.

* * *

Miroku hung up the phone and waltzed into the living room. 

"What's with you?" asked Inuyasha.

Miroku sat on the couch, "I just got off the phone with the most wonderful woman ever!" he sighed.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "All women are dumb…" he muttered staring at the TV.

Inuyasha and Miroku used to work together, they worked in the same sector and they talked. They decided to live together and became best buds. Inuyasha and Miroku have a shop together. Inuyasha 1 year after his mother's death, he decided to open a small café that became very successful over the past 3 years. That's where Miroku met Sango. Miroku use to live with his father's friend, Mushin. Miroku looks like a very conservative man, but he's always flirting with women at the café.

Miroku this time rolled his eyes, "Oh please." he muttered back. "Oh! That reminds me. I scored you a blind date!"

Inuyasha sat up and glared at Miroku, "You did what!" he yelled.

Miroku nodded, "It was bound to happen! Sango and I were planning to go on a date Friday when she told me her friend was doing nothing all week. So we got the idea of a double date!"

Inuyasha leaned into his couch, "I'm not going." he muttered.

Miroku stood up, "But you have to! Come on! Just this once! Your always cooped up in this place! You never have fun, you haven't dated in years!" Miroku crossed his arms, "Besides you'll get fat if you continue this…" he poked his stomach.

Inuyasha hit his hand away, "I work out everyday!" Inuyasha retorted.

Miroku sighed, "In our own house!"

Inuyasha glared at him, "Why pay to go to the gym when you can do it for free in the comfort of your own home?" he asked.

Miroku sighed, "Come on! Just for that day. If…if you don't like her, you can leave early! I'll NEVER make you do something like this again!" he yelled.

Inuyasha sighed, "If you do all the chores for a month I'll go." he stated.

Miroku's eyes widened, "…Alright! Fine!" he yelled.

Inuyasha smirked, "See what women make us do?" he asked.

Miroku shook his head. "You are so negative." he whispered.

* * *

**R&R! I got so many ideas when i was writing this chapter. I had to delete then rewrite, lol. Also at first i only wrote what happened to Kagome, so i had to go back and write about Inuyasha! lol i think it turned out well though. Later.**

**-inuys-hispanicgirl**


	5. Chapter 5

-1Sum.-How love seems to prevail at times when it seems like it wouldn't. Kagome's family is rich, Inuyasha's family is simple, there love is wrong in the eyes of riches. Tragedies happen and love has to conquer all. I got this off a show my mom was watching. I went along the lines of changing it majority so yeah but it follows the plot, mostly. So I decided to write about it. A girl falls in love with one her parents don't approve of. Kagome is wealthy, Inuyasha is poor. Love is just unexpected sometimes.

**disclaimer: i don't own Inuyasha...but a girl can dream, right?**

A/N: Thanks for those that have reviewed! I'm almost done with this story, i know it may be a simple story but i kinda like those. I think maybe just one more chapter (ch.6) and then it'll be done, idk, if i get a sudden creative idea, i might make it longer...like two more chatpers or something.Anyway right now it seems not likely, cuz recently cheerleading practice has left my brain with cheers and a very VERY sore body...cheerleading is going to be the death of me.lol. ENJOY CHAPTER 5!

* * *

**Fanfic**

**Inuy/kag**

**TO SEE YOU AGAIN**

**CHAPTER 5: Second thoughts & Dates

* * *

"Hey mom."**

"Kagome! How are you doing?" she asked.

Kagome wrapped the phone's cord around her index finger. "Um…good. Fine."

"That's great. What do you need from mom?" she asked knowing her daughter, "Something up?"

Kagome sighed, "Well, yes…um."

"You have date?" she asked.

Kagome smiled, "Yes…and…I'm sorta-"

"Having second thoughts?" she finished.

"Yes. How did you know?" she asked.

Her mother laughed, "Mother's always know."

"Thank goodness, makes it a lot easier." They both laughed.

"Kagome, I think you should go on this date!"

"Sota? H-How on…"

"Yes dear. Go for it."

"Kaede?" asked Kagome confused. Kagome sighed, "Mom?"

"Yes sweetheart?" she asked innocently.

"You have me on loud speaker?" she asked.

She laughed, "Um. Yes."

Kagome sighed, "Mom!" she whined.

"Come on sis! You know we have just the same right to help out as mom does!"

Kagome sighed, "yes. Thank you."

"So when is your date?" asked Kaede.

Kagome gulped, "Tonight."

They all gasped, "With who? Do we know them?" asked Sota.

Kagome frowned, "Actually it's a blind double date. Sango is setting me up with her boyfriend's friend. And were all going out tonight."

"Oh that's nice of her." said her mother, "We'll we have to get. So have a good date, it's about time you did sweetheart. He can't take this one away."

Kagome smiled, "Yeah. Thanks."

"And tell us all details!" said sota teasingly.

Kagome laughed, "Uh huh. Bye."

"Bye!" they all said in unison. She heard a click then the phone tone. She slowly put the phone back.

* * *

Miroku turned over on the couch, trying to zone out the sudden noise behind him. Finally he sat up when he heard more noise behind him. "Where are you off to?" he asked a bit groggily to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha shrugged, "Out." he stated.

Miroku furrowed his brow, "You remember what tonight is, right?" he asked with a yawn.

Inuyasha turned, "Yeah."

Miroku sighed, "And you weren't going to tell me because?" he rubbed his eyes, shaking the sleepiness from his eyes.

Inuyasha sighed, "Because A. you were napping and B.I don't need to tell you where I go every time I step out." He grabbed the door knob.

Miroku laid back down, "Fine. Just remember, tonight. Cineplex Star, 6:00."

Inuyasha scoffed, "I know already!" he yelled.

Miroku heard the door slam and then silence. "He better not back down…" he thought. He turned to face the TV, "I wonder what's on…"

* * *

"Those flowers for a date?" asked the man behind the counter.

Inuyasha shrugged, "There for someone, you could say that." he stated.

The man simply shrugged, "That'll be $4.00" he said.

Inuyasha reached in his pocket. Handing the man behind the counter a $5 dollar bill and taking the change and flowers he bought. Taking the flowers that were wrapped in plastic Inuyasha headed back to his sliver car. After his mother's death, he sold his bike and got something more serious, after all, he was now an adult.

Heading down the road to the place he visited when he had troubles or on special days. His car pulled up to a small hill, it had a sakura tree behind the stone tablet that stuck out of ground. The scenery behind the whole hill and grave was wondrous as well. The sun setting and set many colors over the hill, illuminating it. Inuyasha leaned against his car as he stared at the grave. A small wind picked him up, he sighed. Walking over to the grave he set the flowers down in front of it, along with several other flowers that had been set there. Inuyasha sat down in front of the grave and simply stared at it at first. Finally he spoke,

"H-Hey mom." he whispered. He heard no answer but continued. "I just came to see you."

He sighed looking up at the sky. "So, I have a date tonight." he said quickly glancing at the grave.

He slowly retreated his eyes back to the sky. "…well, it's a blind date. And my friend made me go." he sighed dramatically, "I…I don't know if I should go mom." he looked up at the full bloomed Sakura tree. I

t was truly a beautiful place for his mother. "I'm thinking not to. I mean, who could ever replace…" he cut himself off not wanting to drag in old memories.

Honestly, to him. There wasn't a single moment he hadn't thought of her, and when Miroku purposed this date, he felt like he was betraying her in some way, but sadly he had to move on. With or without Kagome, he just wished one day he would run to her and tell her he still loved her, but deep down he was afraid of the answer she would give him. She was probably better without him.

"Inuyasha."

His golden orbs quickly turned to the grave, "Mother?" he whispered.

The brown haired sister-in-law stepped appeared next to him. "It's me Rin." Inuyasha blushed a bit embarrassed that she saw that. She sat down next to him, "What's wrong Inuyasha?" she asked.

Inuyasha shrugged, "Nothing."

She gave him a sad look, "Listen. I know we aren't that close but now that me and Sesshomaru are together." she smiled, "We should get closer, as family!" she blushed, "And…I kinda overheard your small conversation with your mother."

Inuyasha sighed, "That's alright. I mean, I was talking out loud." he turned to the grave, "I just wish she was still here."

Rin nodded, "I understand. My parents weren't at my wedding. They died when I was young, I was glad that my brothers and sisters came though, there were my only family but now, I have you too!"

Inuyasha looked around, "Where is Sesshomaru?" he asked.

Rin smiled, "Around. We came to visit your mother as well, but we heard you and I decided to talk to you. Sesshomaru not wanting to get in the 'way' went for a short walk."

Inuyasha nodded, "Just like my brother…" he thought. "Well, just like my problem. I don't think is should..." Inuyasha stood up and brushed himself off.

Rin stood up as well, "Well, I think you should. You never know what will happen!" she smiled.

Inuyasha looked at the grave, "Yeah…but-"

"But nothing."

Inuyasha turned, "Sesshomaru. So now your giving good advice?" he asked.

Sesshomaru gave him the same stare he always had. "Inuyasha do as you want. But is not taking a risk important?" Rin took hold of Sesshomaru's hand as she returned to his side, "It's just one date. Fate has brought you an option." Rin smiled at Inuyasha and waved good bye. They turned and walked away.

Inuyasha sighed turning back at the grave, "He's right." he whispered. He looked at his watch, "Damn! 5:50!" he stared at the grave for awhile and smiled, "Bye mom." With that he turned to his car. "I'm going to be late!"

* * *

"Miroku! Why isn't he here yet?" she pulled on her boyfriends small ponytail that hung at the nape of his neck.

He winced, "I…I don't know!" he whispered back.

Kagome looked at the red carpet underneath her feet. Her hands entangled in each other as she began to regret ever coming. Sango took a deep sigh as she released Miroku's hair. Sango walked up to Kagome.

"Oh, boy." whispered Miroku who followed her.

"It's okay, I'm sorry for dragging you Kagome." whispered Sango as she placed her hands on her shoulders.

Miroku scratched his head, "I'm sorry as well. I didn't think he would back down." he whispered the last part.

Kagome shook her head, "It was probably for the best." whispered Kagome with a small smile. She really felt like that, it would probably save her from telling him she didn't think they should date again. After all this was only for Sango, she didn't even know her date's name! She had put her hair down, just the way she liked it for the first time in a while. She wore a nice green shirt and some some blue jean skirt. She didn't want to be too nice, since it was just the movies where it would be dark most of the time.

Sango sighed and turned to Miroku. "Sorry Miroku but…" she looked down at her feet, "I think we should call this date off." she whispered sadly.

Kagome and Miroku stared at her request. "Sango! No. if it's about me, don't really-"

Sango shook her head, "I wouldn't feel right Kagome. If you don't have a date then…neither will I." she turned to Miroku, "Sorry. Maybe we can go some other time."

Miroku nodded and kissed her cheek, "I understand."

Sango blushed and smiled, "Thanks for understanding."

Kagome and Sango began to walk to the exit. "Sango!" Sango turned to face Miroku and smiled.

She tapped Kagome, "Hey!" she took several steps back.

"Kagome?"

Kagome's eyes widened as the voice echoed through her head. She slowly turned, her eyes already threatening tears.

"I-Inuyasha?" she whispered.

She saw the slivered haired man she loved standing only a few feet away from her. Her hands trembled as they covered her mouth and tears ran down her face.

"Inuyasha!" before she thought through her actions what she had thrown herself into his arms. Embracing him as she cried all over his chest, her mind telling her it was a trick but her heart telling her it was real.

"Kagome." he whispered and a good feeling came over him as he said her name again. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair.

Sango walked over to Miroku, holding his hand as she smiled at him. "Who knew this would happen?" she asked.

Miroku shrugged, "Who knows. But." he pulled her closer, "It must be a sign that we were brought together for a reason." Sango leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah." she looked at Kagome, "I'm glad."

* * *

**Was that too short? I can't really tell. Anyway the 6th chapter is being very carefully written out, well not reallybut it's almost done! So R&R and thanks for doing so!**

**-Sayoonara for now!(good bye)**


	6. Chapter 6

-1Sum.-How love seems to prevail at times when it seems like it wouldn't. Kagome's family is rich, Inuyasha's family is simple, there love is wrong in the eyes of riches. Tragedies happen and love has to conquer all. I got this off a show my mom was watching. I went along the lines of changing it majority so yeah but it follows the plot, mostly. So I decided to write about it. A girl falls in love with one her parents don't approve of. Kagome is wealthy, Inuyasha is poor. Love is just unexpected sometimes.

**disclaimer:i don't own Inuyasha**

A/N: here's the last chapter to this sad romantic story! Thanks a bunch to those that reviewed!

* * *

Fanfic

Inuy/kag

TO SEE YOU AGAIN

**CHAPTER 6:NOW TOGETHER

* * *

**

Inuyasha had thought he was very late. He quickly rushed to get there. He almost tripped when he paid for his ticket. He stumbled over to Miroku who was, strangely in Inuyasha's opinion, alone. "Miroku!" he yelled.

The black haired friend turned towards him. "Damn you! You almost cost me a date!" he glared at him but before Inuyasha could answer he turned and yelled, "Sango!"

The brown haired women turned and Miroku pointed at Inuyasha. She smiled and nodded. She stepped aside and Inuyasha caught a look at the girl. His eye's widened as he took a second glance. His eyes weren't playing tricks. Inuyasha walked closer, "Kagome?"

She turned and he felt his heart skip a beat. "It really is her!" he thought. He stood staring at her as she called his name back. Before he knew it he had her in his arms, like before. Embracing her back he smiled.

Kagome pulled apart, "Inuyasha…" she placed her hands on his face, as if he was imaginary. Her eyes welled up again, "I missed you!" she yelled as she dove back into the embrace.

"I did too Kagome." he whispered.

"I…I wanted to go back to you! But…my _father_ would have killed you! I couldn't bare to lose you that way! And that day you left I regretted ever following my father's decision! But it was only to protect you!" she was talking real fast and in between sobs which made it even harder to understand.

"I wanted to come back as well! I never got over you and I regretted ever calling you that! I love you and I was afraid that you didn't want me back after all these years." he gazed into her eyes and she smiled a little.

She shook her head, "I'm sorry! Those things I said. They weren't true. I didn't want to break up! I always wanted you in my life inuyasha, I was sure that I wanted to stay with you, by your side until the ends of earth!" He pulled her even closer as the emotions she was holding spilled out. "The baby…it was yours. I was so happy that I was going to bare your child, but…" Kagome's tears increased, afraid of telling him.

"but what Kagome?" he asked afraid of knowing.

She covered her face with her hands, "My father forced an abortion!" she cried just loud enough for him to hear.

"Abortion?" he thought. As if reading his mind she shook her head a yes, "He didn't want me to have that child, so he made me take an abortion…" she fell to her knees still sobbing, "I didn't want the abortion! I argued but he came in and much to my protest he forced it on me! I'm sorry inuyasha! Our baby…" she held her stomach, her feelings of that day came back to her.

Inuyasha didn't know how to react. All those things that happened, was all the doing of her father. He knelt down next to her and pulled her close.

"Kagome. He will never hurt us again!" he pulled her face up to look at his. Wiping her tears with his thumb he smiled, "It's not your fault and it never was. Our baby was blessed with not coming into the world with that man who could have made his life worse. He's in a better place now. It's hard, but I'm here with you."

Kagome smiled at his words, "Inuyasha." Inuyasha moved closer and claimed her lips with his. Easing his and hers past painful events with a single kiss.

When they pulled away Inuyasha smiled, "I love you Kagome."

Kagome's eyes sparkled for the first time ever, "I love you too Inuyasha!" she pulled him into a surprise kiss.

* * *

Sango wiped some tears that came into her eyes, "Miroku! Do you know what just happened?" she whispered.

Miroku smiled, "Yes. Their past was now buried and they started a new life without worries."

Sango smiled, "Yeah. I guess love does prevail even through hard times."

Miroku nodded, "Inuyasha's finally happy again." he thought.

"Kagome. Your wounds were healed by the power of love and this time he won't take them away." thought Sango.

Sango glanced at her watch, "Well, I guess we won't watch a movie tonight." she said to Miroku.

Miroku sighed, "Yeah. But who said we were going to 'watch' the movie anyway?" he said as he raised an eyebrow at Sango.

Sango blushed, "Miroku!"

Miroku laughed, pulling Sango into the movie they were going to see.

* * *

Inuyasha pulled Kagome up. "I've only dreamed of this, I'm so happy that it's a reality." whispered Kagome as she stared into his eyes.

Inuyasha smiled, "Me too."

Kagome smiled. Inuyasha gave her a quick peck then pulled her into a bridal style carry. "How about we leave?" he asked with a smirk.

Kagome didn't get a chance to answer as he took off. "Inuyasha! Wait! What about the movie?" she laughed out teasingly.

Inuyasha put her down when they were outside. Kagome laced her hand with Inuyashas. Warming each others up. Kagome looked back, "Oh, what about Sango? And Miroku?" she asked as she bit her bottom lip.

Inuyasha smiled, "I think they'll understand." Kagome nodded. He lead her to his new car. Kagome gasped, "So this is your new 'scooter?' she asked with a smile.

Inuyasha laughed, "I guess you could say that. Come on!" They both entered and inuyasha pointed out for her to buckle up.

"You never know." he said.

Kagome noticed he didn't buckle up, "What about you?" she asked.

He shrugged, "I'd rather die than you, Kagome."

Kagome smiled, "I'd die for you too Inuyasha." she whispered back.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?"

"Where are we going?" she asked.

He smiled, "You'll see."

Inuyasha first stopped at a gas station then appeared with flowers, one for Kagome and the other was set beside him. Kagome furrowed her brow then smiled, "His mother!" she thought.

**……**

He stopped in front of the hill. The area was now dark, the moon illuminating the hill. Fireflies floated all around and the Sakura tree stood tall. Kagome looked around, "Inuyasha? Where is this?" she asked amazed at the sight.

Inuyasha stepped out of the car, "You'll see."

Kagome let out a sigh and she got out as well. Inuyasha walked up to the hill and Kagome joined him. Kagome sat on her knees as she stared at the stone tablet. She ran her fingers across the engraved words. Inuyasha smiled weakly at her, he handed her the flowers and Kagome graciously put them down.

Putting her hands in prayer form Kagome began to pray. Inuyasha watched in amusement as she shut her eyes tightly and mumbled some things inaudible. She looked at the grave and smiled, "Rest in peace." she whispered. "I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier." she whispered.

Inuyasha smiled, "She would be happy to see you again Kagome." he looked at the night sky.

Kagome stood up and stared at the sky as well, "Inuyasha look!" she smiled as she pointed to a shooting star. She wrapped her arm around inuyasha's arm. "Quick make a wish!"

Inuyasha smiled as Kagome once again closed her eyes, "I think we made her _very _happy." he whispered to her. He closed his eyes as well and made a wish.

**…...**

"So what did you wish for Kagome?" asked Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled, "I can't tell you or it won't come true!" she laughed.

Inuyasha smiled, "Then I won't tell you mine."

Kagome giggled, "That sounds fair." she smiled, "But! When my wish is realized I'll tell you and when yours is you tell me okay?"

Inuyasha sighed, "Okay. Sounds good to me."

Kagome smiled again.

* * *

**DING DONG**

Kaede looked up at the door and put down the sweater she was knitting. Sota laid lazily on the couch as his music was pounding into his ears from his headphones. He occasionally sang out some times, and at sometimes did a little air guitar. She smiled at him and put her hands to her knees about to get up when Kagome's mother came into the living room.

"Don't get up Kaede, I got it." she smiled at her and walked over to the door.

A squeal from Kagome's mother made Kaede get up. She poked Sota who stood up and pulled his headphones to hang around his neck.

"What's up?" he asked Kaede.

She smiled, "Kagome's here."

Kagome's mother stepped aside after attacking her daughter with a hug. Kagome smiled radiantly from the door and waved at them. Sota and Kaede came running to the door and hugged her as well. Kagome's mother called her father and he soon joined the hugging party.

Kagome laughed, "You guys! I came here to-"

"How was your date?" asked Sota interrupting her.

Kagome smiled at him, "I'll tell once you guys settle down!" They nodded and it got quiet. Kagome coughed, adding more suspense. "Well, it was ended short, we ended up not watching the movie because he came a bit late."

Kagome's mother sighed, "It's alright dear, they'll be others."

Kagome, still smiling, shook her head, "No, mother. You see, my date…" she pulled Inuyasha in from outside. "Was Inuyasha!"

Sota's mouth was hanging wide open as he hadn't seen him in so many years. Kagome's mother and Kaede began to well up with tears.

Kagome's mother walked up to Inuyasha, "I'm glad to finally meet you…" she gave him a hug, "Sorry…for-"

Inuyasha smiled, "No worries. It wasn't your fault to begin with." He turned to Kagome, "I'm just happy we can be together again."

Kagome smiled back and gave him a peck on the cheek. Inuyasha turned to Kaede, "Sorry, Kaede. For yelling at you that day."

She shook her head, "It's perfectly understandable." she gave him a hug.

Inuyasha ruffled Sota's hair, "So, you must be Kagome's younger brother."

He closed his mouth and smirked, "The one and only!" he answered.

Inuyasha's ears tweaked as he heard the music, "So you like rock?" he asked.

He nodded, "You bet, the coolest ever! Do you like it too?" he asked.

Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah."

Inuyasha pulled Kagome into his arms and she giggled. A cough came out silencing the sudden laughter.

"Don't I get an introduction?" asked her grandfather.

Kagome smiled, "Oh yes. Inuyasha, this is my grandfather, from my mom's side."

Inuyasha extended his hand out to him and he happily took it. "I'm glad you can make our Kagome happy."

Sota smiled at his sister, "He's so cool Kagome! I can't wait until you marry him so he's family forever!"

Kagome blushed wildly, "Sota…!"

Inuyasha smiled and turned to Kagome, "Speaking of which, Kagome…" he turned to Kagome and got down on one knee. Kagome's eye's widened as she watched him before her. Her heart beating faster with every second.

"Inuyasha…" she whispered as she stared into his eyes.

Kagome's mother clasped her hand over her mouth as she tried to hold back a happy scream. Sota leaned forward and crossed his fingers for good luck. Kaede put her hand over her heart as she watched them both and Kagome's grandfather was smiling.

"Will you marry me?" He grabbed her hand and put a Sakura blossom in it. Kagome looked at the blossom with teary eyes. It glistened as it fell down her face. "I know this isn't a ring, but I want to be with you forever Kagome. I love you and I want nothing to ever separate us ever again."

She smiled and threw herself at him again, wrapping her arms around his neck, sending them falling to the ground. "Yes! Yes Inuyasha!" she pressed her forehead against his, "because I love you too!" she whispered through sobs.

The whole family jumped in too. Kagome's mother crying as was Kaede. Hugging them and congratulating them.

* * *

**1 month later…

* * *

**

Kagome stood in front of the mirror as she stared at herself. She had her hair up in a loose bun and had many curls hanging around her face. She had the same blossom Inuyasha had given her in her hair. The white veil had slight glitter as it hung below her bun. Her white wedding dress made a square in the collar and the dress hung close to her curves. She held the bouquet of flowers close to her.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and smiled, "Sango…hey."

Her maid of honor was smiling back. She wore her hair down in a low ponytail. She wore a pink dress that was simple but gorgeous. "Don't worry Kagome. We're all here for you."

Kagome smiled and nodded.

* * *

Inuyasha adjusted his suit. Feeling nervous as he stood at the front by the preist. The wedding was outside, on the hill his mother's grave was at and the hill that they made a wish on. They had agreed since Inuyasha wanted his mother to see this day. He sighed as he stared at the sky. He would feel better if his mother was here.

"Dude. Calm down!" whispered Miroku, his best man, even though Inuyasha had to think about it before really deciding that he should get the part.

Inuyasha sighed, "I know!" he snapped. "I-I'm just nervous…okay?"

Miroku nodded, "I think we can all see that." he smiled, "but don't worry, she agreed, so everything will be okay."

Inuyasha nodded. He looked out into the crowd that had already been seated. His brother was surprisingly here, with his wife Rin. He looked and he saw Kagome's family as well. A lot of her friends from college were there too as well as many of his friends he made at the café. He smiled with relief.

His heart sped up again as the pianist began to play the wedding march. Kagome stood at the white arch at the back of the crowd. Her grandfather walking down with her. The crowd turned and watched as she walked down the flower pedaled aisle. She walked up the small hill up to Inuyasha.

Never taking her eyes off of Inuyasha as she smiled at him. "I'm so happy that this is happening." she whispered.

Inuyasha smiled, "Me too."

* * *

**Minutes later…**

* * *

"You may kiss the bride." said the priest as he closed his book.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha. He smiled and brought her face close to his. He planted his lips onto hers and gave her a passionate kiss. The crowd behind them yelling and cheering for the newly weds. Inuyasha didn't waste anytime to pick her up. She yelp a little at the unexpected action of Inuyasha. He carried her down the hill and to there car that had been decorated. With the words NEWLY WEDS on the back with a whole bunch of cans tied to a string on the back. The crowd hastily ran after them, waiting for Kagome to throw her bouquet.

Kagome laughed, "Wait!" she laughed she threw her arm with the bouquet in it behind her, letting go of the flowers. She smiled and nodded at Inuyasha who put her in the car.

Sango grabbed the flowers and held it over her head, "Yeah!" she laughed.

Kagome smiled and waved at them. They all laughed and waved back.

* * *

Inuyasha held Kagome and laid her on the bed. He laid down next to her and stared at her. She smiled at him.

"Kagome," he put a strand of her raven hair behind her ear, "do you know what my wish was?" he asked.

Kagome shrugged, "What?" she asked.

He pulled her close, "To get married to you."

She smiled and caressed his cheek, "My wish," she began, "is to have a family with you." she placed a hand on her stomach and smiled.

He got up a bit. "Are…you?"

She nodded, "Uh huh." she smiled.

He smiled too and kissed her forehead. "Kagome?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"Me too Inuyasha. Me too."

**THE END!

* * *

**

YES! i'm done...glad you guys liked it so much, i didn't think it would be that great...so yeah. I didn't really know how to end it, so if you don't like the ending i'm sorry. but thanks for taking time to reviewthis story! R&R


End file.
